--Jealousy--
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: You, dear reader, are Kurokos best friend and as his best friend gosh dang it, you were going to make it to that game! Little did you know that the last game would be the most interesting one of the year


**Authors Note: Heyo! I just cannot get enough of Kuroko no Basuke!~I absolutely LOVE Kuroko Testuya!~~This is again another reader insert!^^It involves reader-hates-Momoi. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MOMOI! I think they are great together! Please no hating~*Gives reader some pocky sticks***

**-****_Enjoy dear reader_****!-**

* * *

**-****Jealousy****-**

(name) was sprinting down the hallway of Teiko Junior High. She had to make it! Today was the teams last game and Tetsuya made her promise to be there.'Just a little farther!' she thought as she rounded the corner and exited the main building. She had been in the art room working on her next painting and lost track of ! She came up to the gym. She slowed a little and caught her breath before entering. It was almost the end of the first quarter.'I hope Tetsuya hasn't played much!' They didn't normally put him in but she swore she heard Sei-kun and Shintaro talking about it.

She made her way around the huge crowd of people. Gosh I can't even see how to get through! Thank the heavens! She finally made it out of the crowd. She squinted to see Tetsu, I swore I just-AHA! He was sitting on the bench. (name) made her way as best she could to him."Kuroko-kun!"She said...But someone else had yelled it much louder than she did and got his attention...It was Momoi-san, again. (name) and Tetsuya were only friends but she couldn't help but have an insane crush on him ever since she came her.

Her smile slowly faded as Momoi hugged Kuroko and sat down beside him, chattering away. (name) knew she probably didn't have much on Momoi-san. Even though Tetsu always denys Momoi and him being a couple, she still was his best friend. He was totally oblivious about how she felt about him. Suddent Momoi leaned in and kissed Kuroko on the cheek. At first (name) couldn't prosess it, she was _numb_. Then came then heart throbbing _pain_ of the fact that Tetsuya _let_ her kiss him...Finally there came _jealousy_. When (name) reprosessed what just happened it made her blood boil.

Never had she felt this way. Sure she was always sad when Momoi did such things but this was different...She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Maybe she should just leave.-No, she made a promise to Tetsu that she would come. So she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued over to where Kuroko and Momoi sat..She meekly sat down, not wanting to draw any attention. Her anger was now gone but the sadness remained."...(name)"Her head looked over, Tetsu."Thanks for coming!"He said hugging her. It wasn't new, they were best friends. She enjoyed the moment until it was ruined when Momoi hugged Tetsuya from behind."Kuroko-kun! You have never hugged me like that before!"She whined. His ghostly smile faded into his emotionless stare once again.

"Gomen, Momoi-san,"He said. Then he turned back to (name), giving her another famous smile of his. She couldn't help but forget all about what Momoi just did...The game went on as usual, Momoi went over to be with a group of friends. Which (name) was happy about. Teiko was winning by several pionts, that was normal."Kuroko?"(name) asked."How many times have I asked you, call me Tetsuya,"."Gomen, well.."(name) couldn't beileve what she was about to ask. What if this makes their whole freindship awkward?"(name)-chan, you know you can tell me anything!"He said patting her head. This guy really should be a mind reader."W-well, are...AreyouandMomoi-saninarelationship?!"She didn't mean for it to come out that way."...No, what makes you think that (name)-chan,"It didn't suprise her that he could understand.

"Well, I mean, when Momoi-u-um"Again he patted her on the head."(name)-chan, are you jealous?"."WHA?!No,no,not at-I would never.I mean!"She couldn't get the words to come out! Tetsuya just chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Making (name) turn beat red."_Liar_,"He whispered. Oh yes, this had to be the most interesting game that she had ever been to indeed~

* * *

**hello! I hope you guys liked it, really! Ugh, I need a pocky stick!*takes some from Atushi's basket-munch*anyway, review, thanks for reading!*munch munch***


End file.
